uvmggfandomcom-20200215-history
Polyploid Review
Wikipedia review of "Polyploid" Overall the Wikipedia "polyploid" entry is very informative and mostly accurate. As a quick reference to science literate individuals this wikipedia page is sufficient and understandable. This being said, this review will complement and critique this entry considering an audience that may also include individuals with limited to no science background. The Introduction The introduction to polyploidy nicely and concisely describes this condition as "cells and organisms..contain more than two paired homologous sets of chromosomes". This definition is accurate and the figure provided helps illustrate this concept. One may say that the initial description of polyploid may be term intensive for individuals unfamiliar with genetics/molecular biology with the concepts such as homologous chromosomes and diploidy. However, the easily accessed links provided with these terms negate this criticism. As one continue through the introduction several abnormalities in chromosome number are discussed as well as a very brief description of polyploid orgin, a considerable list of species where polyploidy is observed, and methods to chemically induce polyploidy in cell culture. Several criticisms to this introduction include its select content and organization. The incorporation of endopolyploidy, monoploids, aneuploid within the first several sentences of the introduction is questionable. Endopolyploidy is the duplication of chromosomes in a cells resulting in a polyploid number. These duplications evade mitotic and meiotic processes, which are fundamental in the generation of polyploid organisms. The inclusion of this concept is useful, but perhaps not appropriate this early when introducing this topic due to the subtler differences. The source of contention with the inclusion of monoploid lies in the fact that a monoploid is not technically considered a polyploid. It is useful to understand what a monoploid is, but the inclusion in the first several sentences of a polyploid entry is misleading. Similarly, in my opinion the idea of aneuploidy should not be immediately addressed (maybe at the end of an introduction, but not at the beginning). The reasons for this are that aneuploids have a chromosome number that is not an exact multiple of the haploid number. In my opinion, it is misleading to include a concept that does not represent true polyploidy in the second short paragraph. While the author(s) did attempt to clarify the distinction following the explanation of aneuploidy, it does not seem to fit in the very initial part of the description of polyploid. The second criticism encompasses the organization of the intro. As the a wide range of topics are covered, the intro at points is disjointed and would have made a clearer point, if the organization were improved. (I.e. fitting the role of mitosis/meiosis where it applies instead of randomly in the middle.) Polyploidy in animals/humans Overall the a wide range of information regarding polyploidy in animals/humans is provided. Instances in 'lower' forms of life are described as will as some instances of application in humans. This portion of the article included the Plans Viiscacha-Rat (Tympanoctomy barrerae) as a eukaryotic diploid mammal, however this finding is questionable. A following paper dismissed the proposed polyploidy of this animal (See Polyploid Wikipedia Page). My criticisms however revolve around the description of human polyploidy. They are correct in stating that polyploidy is not often (if ever) observed in humans. However, there are a myriad of cells within the human body that can be considered polyploid. In fact, one of these cells was mentioned in the introduction. (Several are also listed in Polyploid Wikipedia Page). Polyploidy in Plants/Fungi This section provides a thorough description of the relevancy of polyploidy to plants. Overall this was nicely done, although there were several points that were intense in terminology and posing a potential problem for individuals unfamiliar with scientifc concepts. Terminology This section covered terms I also considered to be important in the realm of polyploidy. Descriptions were often sufficient and informative. Other Considerations for this Wikipedia entry I think it may be really helpful to explain exactly when or how polyploidy can arise. To be more specific, to describe what happens in mitosis and meiosis. Aside from non-disjunction, other events occur during these processes that contribute to a polyploid organism - these would be very interesting to explore/describe and perhaps assist readers in understanding what happens when these conditions arise.